TinierMe Group Fanfiction 1
by peppaminty
Summary: A patchwork fanfiction put together by all the members of my group on TinierMe.
1. Chapter 1

**-A/N- THIS IS AN EXPERIMENT I TRIED, A GROUP FANFICTION. SEVERAL DIFFERENT PEOPLE ALL PITCH IN AND WRITE A PARAGRAPH AT A TIME, RESULTING IN A PATCHWORK FANFIC, FULL OF DIFFERENT WRITING STYLES. THE PEOPLE CONTRIBUTING ARE ALL MEMBERS OF MY GROUP, "SESSHO-KUN LOVERS" ON TINIERME. NOBODY WRITES TWICE IN A ROW, AND EVERYBODY WORKS HARD!!**

**DISCLAIMER- WHAT, ME OWN? NO OWN HERE, SORRY.**

.

.

EVERYONE CONTRIBUTING TO THIS CHAPTER: TINIERME USERS peppaminty, BONANA, LadyAnime2171, AND Gingy Gal.

.

.

[peppaminty]

Kagome stared out the window, not paying attention to the teacher. 'That cloud...' she mused, 'Looks like, ... a tree.' She was then called on by the teacher to answer a math problem, and even though it was an easy question, Kagome couldn't answer it.

"Miss Higurashi," the teacher spat out the words.

"You rarely come to school, and when you do, it is to make a disgrace of yourself."

Kagome's cheeks were stained with a deep cranberry blush.

"Sorry, ma'am..."

She sat back down and resumed staring out the window. 'And that one... a fish.'

[BONANA]

As Kagome looks out the window, she sees another cloud. 'That cloud loks likes Sesshoumaru!!!' she thinks. Then she wonders why she even thought tht and thought about Sesshoumaru.'He's pretty hot.' she thought. then she shook her head and finished doing her math work.

[peppaminty]

At home, Kagome greeted her mother and walked up to her room. She opened the door and contemplated the pink frilliness of it all. A sudden thought flashed across the surface of her brain. 'I wonder what Sesshomaru's room looks like...' Once she realized the implications of what she was saying, her eyes widened a fraction and the blush returned. Her fingers flew to her temples and she hissed in pain as she bit her tongue. She sat down on her bed and shook her head, trying to clear it of such thoughts. Her head sank into the pillow and she fell into a deep sleep...

[LadyAnime2171]

It was a very weird dream she had. She was jumping down the well to go see Inuyasha, or so she thought. She climbed out and was shocked to see Sesshomaru sitting under a tree asleep. 'I wonder what he's doing here?' She said to herself, as she walked over to him. She bent down to see this face more closely. Only inches awayfrom his face, he opened his eyes.

"What r u doing?" He asked in a whisper.

He was getting up. Kagome had fallen when she stepped back.

He asked "r u ok?"

She was getting red and she knew it. "Why does he have to be so hot??" She thought. Her body was starting to move on its own. Without warning, she kissed him. As they parted they were breathing heavily. He was leaning in 4 another kiss. But she woke up. 'Only a dream?' she thought.

[peppaminty]

Reluctantly, she got out of bed. She dressed and prepared herself for the coming day with a heavy sigh. 'I'd best get back, or Inuyasha's going to be furious!' She walked out to the well and jumped in. As she climbed out on the other side, she relished the sweet smell of the clean air. When she hopped out, she expected to see Inuyasha, but instead, Sesshomaru was dozing peacefully under a nearby tree. 'Just like in my dream....' she marveled. ' I wonder if it will turn out like my dream did...' To test her theory, she walked up and looked at his sleeping face. Suddenly, she heard a growl.

Without ever opening his eyes, Sesshomaru spoke. "This Sesshomaru demands that you state your business immediately."

[LadyAnime2171]

"ummm. Hi Sesshomaru." She said in a weak voice.

it was because she was both scarred and nervous. he opens his eyes, looking at her with sorrowful eyes of hate.

"I'm sorry about what inuyahsa did to your arm" The words slipped out.

she froze. he chuckled. and closed his eyes. Kagome looked at the tree and saw that it was big enough for two people to sit next to. her body was sitting down before she even thought about it. 'I wonder if he will let me lean on him?' she slowly put her head on his shoulder. She felt him tense, but then he relaxed. Being so close to him made her feel safe and at ease. Her eye lids slowly closed, but before she was surrounded by the darkness, she felt something warm on her lips. she wanted more of it, but she finally fell into the darkness.

{peppaminty]

When Kagome's eyes finally did open, she was sad to admit the space next to her, once warm and cozy, ws now cold and uninviting. She shivered, drawing her knees to her chest with a sigh. She stood, seeing that the sun was already high in the sky, and Inuyasha had been waiting for her since earlier. She gathered up her belongings and headed back towards the village, wondering where Sesshomaru had dissapeared to. Unbeknownst to her, however, the demon lord was perched in a nearby tree, watching her as she left. As soon as he had seen her begin to rouse, he had fled in embarrassment, and it shamed him to know that he, great demon lord of the Western Lands, fled from anything! He tried to clear his head of thoughts pertaining to the unusual ningen female who wouldn't relinquish hold of his mind, quietly walking away.

[LadyAnime2171]

She sighed onced again as she saw the village. she is walking to the house she had so many times been to. Inuyasha spots her and runs to greet her.

"Where have you been Kagome? i was starting to get...."

he paused. He sniffed her.

"EW! gross you smell like Sesshomaru."

She looks at him and sighs.

"sit boy."

She walks in. Every one greets her with smiles, but her thought are too clouded with thoughts of Sesshomaru. She walks in a dreamy state, not bothering what the others are saying to her. She finally sits down, daydreaming. Sesshomaru sees Rin and Jakon. He ignores them.

"Sesshomaru-sama. your face is red."

He hears Rin say. He is of course red. He had kissed that woman and had fled in embarrassment. His thoughts are clouded of her.

[peppaminty]

Rin quietly walked alongside Sesshomaru, occasionally peering up at he had come and retrieved her, his face had been red, and it still was. She had never seen her father-figure in such a state, and she could only wonder what had occured to make him that way.

"Sesshomaru-sama..." she started,

"May I ask what happened to make your face so red?"

She could see him visibly tense, and redden even more.

"Quiet, Rin." he commanded.

She turned her face towards the ground and kept walking.

--

Kagome sat in a dazed state, not noticing Sango's concern at her wellbeing. She barely remembered eating, and she hardly ate at all. After dinner, InuYasha confronted her.

"First, you're late getting here, you smell of Sesshomaru when you do get here, and now you won't eat... What's wrong, Kagome?"

[Gingy Gal]

"Sit, boy." the miko commanded, and the dog demon fell flat on his face, resulting in the floor breaking and him falling through the hole newly made in the ground.

She promptly said, "I don't want to talk about it right now."

It was then that she decided to go away to some other village or somewhat, and to not come back.

~***~

Later...

As the miko looked up into the sky with a dazed expression, she wondered if it was the right idea to run away. 'No, I can't think about not running away now, I've already made my choice.' she confirmed. 'I've always wanted to do something as courageous as this. No backing out now!'

**-A/N- DO YOU LIKE IT SO FAR? THERE'S MORE, BUT IT JUST FELT APPROPRIATE TO CUT IT OFF HERE. I'M TELLING YOU, THIS STORY IS NOWHERE NEAR DONE! OK, READ & REVIEW, AND HOPE THAT SOMEONE WILL ALWAYS POST ANOTHER PARAGRAPH ON TINIERME. IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA ABOUT HOW THE STORY SHOULD CONTINUE, GO SIGN UP ON TINIERME, JOIN MY GROUP, AND WRITE IT YOURSELF!!!**

**~XIE XIE, JOY**


	2. Chapter 2

-A/N- FINALLY, THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! ENJOY, I DON'T OWN.

[LadyAnime2171]

She stared at him with a blank face,"Sesshomaru."

He turns and gives her a look that scares turns her eyes from his she doesn't feel the ground under her stares at him,but he is staring straight jumps off the is flushed with can hear his steady heart beat,she looks up again wanting to see his looks up and their eyes can hear his heart beat faster then before.

"Are you okay Sesshomaru? Your..." She was cut off by a kiss.

She started to fight,but was soon kissing him at the Village, Inuyasha soon goes looking for Kagome. He jumps on a tree and scans for her trace, but finds his brother's sent. he looks up and sees Kagome in Sesshomaru's imbrace. Inuyasha is furious, but at the same time heart broken. He runs back to the village and talks to no one.

"Is Kagome leaving?GOD! What the hell am i worried about?"He thinks to himself.

[peppaminty]

Inuyasha burst into the hut where everyone else was engaged in a discussion. All conversation was immediately silenced and all eyes turned to the hanyou. It was impossible to determine his emotions from his expression. Mostly he looked... confused... He rushed around the hut, picking things up only to put them back in the same spot. After about 90 seconds on this sort of rampage, Inuyasha was gone as swiftly as he had come. Everyone present was left speechless.

--

He was in emotional turmoil. He didn't really know who he was anymore. All he knew was Kagome. She was leaving him. His Kagome was leaving him. He didn't know who he was. He didn't know where he was. Where was he going? He didn't know. What was he looking for? Kagome. He wasn't exactly sure what or who Kagome was anymore. Everything was shrouded in a painful black haze. He wanted it to stop. He wanted Kagome.

[LadyAnime2171]

Inuyahs was running after the smell of kagome and his older brother. He wanted Kagome by his side. He didn't want to lose her. No not like Kikyo. He loved and still loves Kikyo, but in a diffrent way then before. He can feel it in his heart. He didn't want the relationship he had built with kagome to fall apart.

"No many how many men had come our way Kagome had fell for non of them. Not even Sesshomaru. so why was she kissing him?" He pondered.

--

Kagome and Sesshomaru part, looking at eachother. Kagome is back on solid ground,but is still in Sesshomaru's touches his face and leans in for another kiss,but a sound in the bushes stop her. They look in alarm.

"Oh Sesshomaru-sama im glad I..." Jakon stops and stares in the position the two are in.

Sesshomaru lets out a growl to Jokan.

"What is so imporant that you had to interupt me for?"

Jokan stand froozen, shocked at what had happened.

[peppaminty]

He had never seen his leader, the high and mighty demon lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands, fraternizing with trash of such a sort! That THING was rude, didn't know when to hold her tongue, and more importantly, her CLOTHES. They made her look like a whore! To top it all off, she was also a HUMAN. A MERE HUMAN was associating with LORD SESSHOMARU. He just couldn't get it to fit in his tiny, green, toadlike head! He sputtered, unsure of his next move. If he angered his lord, there could be most severe consequences, but if he was too nice to the human trash with him, she might think he consented their relationship. After a few moments of muddling this over, he still couldn't solve it and ran away squealing in disgust. Kagome just giggled and turned back to the youkai who excited her so.

[LadyAnime2171]

"Jokan is so funny."Kagome giggles.

Sesshomaru smiles down at her to give her a kiss.

While in the kiss, Kagome whispers inbetween breaths "please dont let this end. Please dont let this be a dream."

To her surprise Sesshomaru agrees with her,"yes please dont ever let this end."

They pull eachother closer,but once again is interupted.

"WA! Sesshomaru and Oneesan are together?" Rin says in an awe voice.

They turn and look,faces red.

"is that why you were red before Sesshomaru-sama?"Rin askes.

I look at his and giggle.I suddenly feel very sleepy.I fell asleep in his arms,but i was having a dream about mind flushed that away and a new dream made its way in my was about me and i woke up it was was stareing at me.

"Are you ok Oneesama?You have a bloody nose."

My face grows red as i remember my dream and my nose begains to bleed more.

[peppaminty]

Rin watched as the blood started to trickle out of the older girl's nose and a smirk formed on her face in her sleep. She opened her eyes and blinked them sleepily a few times before focusing them on Rin.

"Onee-sama? You have a bloody nose."

Her face flushed and she held a finger underneath her nose and when she pulled it away, it was red with blood. Her eyes glazed over as she remembered something and a new trickle of blood spurted out her nose. She held a hand to her face and asked if anybody had a tissue. Sesshomaru just chuckled and tore off a strip of silk from his kimono, which she unceremoniously wadded up and stuck into her nose. Rin giggled lightly.

"Onee-sama, you look funny!"

[LadyAnime2171]

"oh thanks" Kagome says as she sighs.

Kagome got up as she hears Rin's stomact growl.

"Oh Rin I have food if you want."

kagome looks through her bag pack, and pulls out a bag of potato chips and a water bottle.

"YA! thank you Onee-sama!" Rin said very exidedly. and she ate and drank after kagome opened the bag and bottle.

She sees Rin has a cut. Kagome gets up and tells them.

"im going to look for something for that. I ran out of the things i all ready had."

Sesshomaru looked worried. "jakon watch Rin. ill go with Kagome." then they headed off.

[peppaminty]

She felt so happy just being alongside him like this... Almost like it was where she belonged. She shifted her eyes to look at the Daiyoukai from the side, taking in his gorgeous features. She thought they arrived at the well all too soon.

"Well, I'll be back in just a sec."

She hopped over the rim and he watched as she was engulfed in a strange light and disappeared. He waited for a few minutes, he was very patient. When the well lit up again, he reached in a hand to help her out. She carefully climbed over the side, but toppled over once she was on solid ground. Sesshomaru chuckled at that, and picked her up and carried her to prevent further accidents.

"Miko. I understand the well is a portal, but where does it lead to?"

Kagome thought about it for a minute.

"Oh, that's right, nobody ever told you... I was born in the future, 500 years from now. I was pulled into the well on my 15th birthday and ended up here. Some birthday I had!"

[LadyAnime2171]

"Birth day?" he asks.

"well its when u celabrate the day u were born. its on the same day every year." Kagome reples.

"Oh." he says in a wisper. " I would like to see this world of yours." he told kagome.

she nods her head "someday"

suddenly inuyahsa pops out of no where. "let the hell go of kagome. u b******."he says as he pulls out the sword thatsessharu long forgote about.

kagome is in shock.

'what is going to happen between these two?' she thinks to herself.

Inuyasha charges to them.

"Sit boy." kagome comands. "BAKA! man, inuyahsa dont u know that im right here. if u swing that thing around. im going to get cut."

inuyahsa replises "im sorry kagome"

[peppaminty]

"Yeah, you should be! And I'm not complaining about it, so why are you? Come on Sesshomaru, let's keep going."

the Daiyoukai nodded and Inuyasha could only watch as Kagome was swept away by his older brother. He groaned in defeat and sat down on a log.

'I could always just go with Kikyo... But she wants to drag me to hell, and I don't think she'll take it very well if I tell her that I don't want to go.'

"Aw, damnit!!" he cursed out loud, "What the hell am I supposed to do now?!"

He was startled out of his thoughts by the sound of talking nearby.

"...such a crybaby, Ai, it's not ladylike."

Five half-demons walked into the clearing and just stared at Inuyasha in shock. Ai was the first to talk.

"INUYASHA NII-CHAN!!!"

She ran forward and hugged him, and all the others did as well. Inuyasha laughed.

"Let's see if I can remember all of your names... OK, Asagi, Dai and Roku, Moegi, and Ai... Where's Shion?"

-A/N- CREDIT GOES TO LadyAnime2171 AND MYSELF, peppaminty, FOR THIS CHAPTER. JUST SO YOU KNOW, IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED INUYASHA:FIRE ON THE MYSTIC ISLAND, THEN YOU MIGHT NOT GET SOME OF THE REST OF THIS STORY. GO FIND THE MOVIE ON THE INTERNET AND WATCH IT. A GOOD PLACE FOR THIS WOULD BE h t t p : / / w w w . v e o h . c o m / (REMOVE SPACES FOR URL.).

~Xie xie, Joy


End file.
